Achievements
The following achievements can be unlocked during the course of the game, although not all can be unlocked on a single playthrough. Achievements Field hand (10 points) :10 grain plants collected :(Shortly after meeting Jan, at the Novices' farm, there is a small grain field, gather all 10 plants from the field.) Philanthropist (10 points) :"Rescue Sara from the wilderness" completed :(After finding the sword that Jan tells you to look for, return to him and tell him about Sara.) Samaritan (20 points) :"Medicine for everyone" completed Peacekeeper (30 points) :"Peace and order" completed Fence (30 points) :"A package for the Don" completed Ladies' man (10 points) :"Woman beater" completed Sidelined (20 points) :"Power struggle" completed The merciful one (10 points) :"The farmer's sick wife" completed Wise man (20 points) :"The test of Master Ignatius" completed Family man (20 points) :"The sons of Tilda" completed Archaeologist (20 points) :"The mystery of the eastern temple" completed Little hero (20 points) :"Where is Patty?" completed Rune master (20 points) :"The fourth seal of rune magic" completed Ghost hunter (20 points) :"Find all the vassal rings" completed :(See The cursed lords ) Beginner (10 points) :First monster killed The brave little tailor (10 points) :Seven grave moths killed :(These can be any moths, including Talon moths, found in various locations. There are several around the first ruins and the Don's camp.) Ferocious wild boars (10 points) :20 wild boars killed :(Found in various locations around the world.) Terror of the hens (10 points) :20 chickens killed :(Found in various locations.) Beast slayer (30 points) :500 monsters killed Big game hunter (50 points) :2000 monsters killed Ogre friend (10 points) :Rescued the ogre, Drok Hard worker (50 points) :250 quests completed Expert (20 points) :100% achieved in an attribute :(Reach a value of 200 for either Strength, Dexterity or Wisdom. Wisdom should be the easiest to achieve, when reading all Bookstands and Stone plates.) Workaholic (20 points) :Every profession learned :(Requires you to learn every crafting skill. Prospect ore, Gut animals, Alchemy 1, 2 and 3, and Smithing 1, 2 and 3.) Mage (20 points) :All crystals learned Gladiator (20 points) :Every close combat talent learned :(Learn level 10 Sword, Axe and staff fighting.) Sharpshooter (20 points) :Every ranged combat talent learned :(Learn level 10 Archery and Crossbow.) Master of the classes (30 points) :100 % achieved in three attributes :(Boost Strength, Dexterity and Wisdom to 200.) Fervent swimmer (10 points) :Caught by the tideworm 10 times :(Going out into deep water will cause the tideworm to swallow you, he does not kill, you just end up getting washed back onto the shore.) The fourth triplet (10 points) :10 treasures found :(Find 10 Digging spots.) Idiot (10 points) :Fell to death 3 times :(Can be done at the start of the game, by jumping off the cliff behind the abandoned house. Save the game then walk off the edge and reload last save point. Repeat until you have the achievement.) Jester (10 points) :25 Jest spells used Safecracker (10 points) :100 locks picked :(Open all locked chests and doors with the skill Open locks.) Weaponsmith (10 points) :100 weapons forged :(Forge 100 weapons with Smithing.) Master thief (10 points) :50 pockets picked :(Pickpocket 50 people with the skill Pickpocket.) Well-to-do (10 points) :1,000 gold coins obtained Moneybags (30 points) :100,000 gold coins obtained King Midas (50 points) :300,000 gold coins obtained Adventurer (10 points) :Found way out of the first ruin :(Shortly after the abandoned house there is a small ruin ("South-west ruin" according to the teleport stones), enter the tomb and fall through the trap door in the middle of the first room, and use the lever to exit.) Map reader (10 points) :Found first map in the game :(On the upper floor of Jan's house, there is a chest with a simplified map sketch of the island.) Archer (10 points) :Found first bow :(Sold by many merchants, First one you can find on climbable moutain next to Jan.) King of the handymen (20 points) :20 tool bags collected in inventory :(Complete the quest Everything that isn't nailed down.) Secret achievements Master detective (20 points) :Find Hemlar's murderer completed Death of a Legend (20 points) :"The Legend of the Gyrger" completed Defender (20 points) :"Secure the volcano keep" completed Freedom fighter (20 points) :"Esteban's return to Harbour Town" :(Part of the main quest, if you are sided with the bandits.) Pandora's box (20 points) :"The Titan trap" completed :(Part of the main quest in chapter 3.) The Traveler (20 points) :"Find all the teleport stones" completed :(Find all 14 teleport stones.) Showdown (50 points) :"The Inquisitor is dead!" completed Titan Lord (50 points) :"Defeat the Titan!" completed Category:Risen